Unwelcome News
by miaow227
Summary: Something is wrong with Kari, Tai finds out. The revelation is shocking, and trouble starts. Major TAKARI with 1 tiny hint of Mimato. Story is better than the summary. FINISHED!
1. The Beginning

  
Unwelcome News  


Author's Note: Ok. I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters and merchandise.  
  
Just to say hi to all my friends here! ^_^  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Tai sighed. His Mum was visiting her sister for a few days and he had to   
'baby-sit' Kari.  
  
It's not like she needs a baby-sitter anyway, I mean she's thirteen now and I'll   
be here at night, Tai thought. He leaned forward for the remote and turned   
on the TV.  
  
"Actually, Kari's been in the loo a while," he said to himself, "nah, it's   
probably just girl stuff."  
  
He carried on channel chopping for about five minutes, and seeing that there   
was nothing on, reluctantly turned the TV off.  
  
He looked up, and Kari was walking slowly but steadily towards the sofa. She   
had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Kari what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," Tai asked,   
worried. His sister didn't usually act like this.  
  
Kari dropped to the floor on her knees and stared at the rug. Then she started   
to cry silently, her head drooping, her hair covering her usually pretty   
face that was now covered in tears.  
  
Tai leant down and put his arm around her. "Tell me what's wrong." 

Kari just shook her head and leant against her brother. He hugged her tightly and   
stroked her hair. 

"Come on, what's the matter?" He asked as gently as he   
could.  
  
"…Tai, I'm pregnant..."  
  
"WHAT? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?" Tai yelled, understandably   
shocked.  


With tears still streaming down her face, Kari got up and rushed to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*RING RING** RING RING*  
  
Tai nearly didn't answer the phone, but decided that it could be his Mum, so   
he bit his lip and slowly picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hallo, Tai speaking."  
  
"Hey Tai, do you want to like do something today?" It his best friend, Matt.  
  
"No, sorry. Um, we're kinda having, er, problems at home. I might tell you   
later, but I gotta go now..."  
  
"Oh alright. I'll be at home this afternoon if you want to, well, talk, ok?"  
  
"K Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tai slammed the phone down on the table and marched towards Kari's bedroom.  
  
How can she be pregnant? She's only thirteen for Christ's sake. I mean, she never   
even had a proper boyfriend before. Oh god, what are Mum and Dad gonna say? I   
should've stopped it, prevented it from happening, anything! She can't have a baby   
at her age… Tai became lost in a sea of thoughts and questions. This was   
one of the few things that he couldn't make alright again, he was helpless.  
  
"Kari?" He called softly, leaning against her bedroom door. Suddenly it hit him. 

Who the hell was the father?

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oooooh!! Cliffhanger here!! 

Review!!! (Pretty please?…I'll give you a cookie!)

:)Miaow227(:


	2. Remembering the Past

Remembering the Past

Author's Note: OK, I know it's a weird title but it does fit, right? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters or merchandise. I do own the plot of this story, bad as it may be. I don't believe I actually got some reviews for it! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate your support! 

Special thanks to FireFriendship who has been too nice and has posted this fic for me because of my computer problem. You are so nice and I thank you loads!!!! By the way, FireFriendship's fics are really great! I have read some of them but plan to read more when I get the time! By the way, I'm seriously thinking of discontinuing this fic. If anyone really does wants me to carry on with it, then I will. 

Enough blabbing, on with the fic! 

***************** 

Tai silently dragged down the door handle and pushed the door open. He shuffled inside only to find his little sister lying face down, crying her eyes out into her pillow. 

"Kari?" he called again, wishing that there was something he could do to help. Though she hardly heard him call, Kari sat up and hugged the pillow closely, staring at her feet. Tai sat down on the bed next to her, knowing that she was ashamed. He too stared down to the floor. "You are sure, right? I mean, you are totally certain…" 

Kari cut him off sharply, "Yes, of course I'm sure! I think I'd know!" 

"Woah!" Tai exclaimed, Kari hardly ever became so mad that she shouted at someone, especially her own brother. Then, as if a bolt of lightning struck him out of the blue, he understood. She must blame herself for what happened, she must think that it was all her fault. 

"It's not your fault you know. It's his." Tai started muttering to himself. "When I get my hands on him for doing that to my sister I'll…" Once again he was cut short by the petite figure next to him. 

"Tai, it's not his fault. It just kind of…happened. Promise me you won't get mad at him." Tai looked into his sister's ruby brown eyes, full of unshed tears, begging him not to hurt the boy. He would do nothing of the sort, but he knew that she needed comforting in her hour of trouble. 

"Ok, I won't. While we're on the subject, who is the father?" The over-protective big brother asked, curious as to whom his sister had…never mind, he thought, quickly dispatching the thought from his brain. Kari bit down on her lip and her memories drove her back to that fateful night…

********flashback*********

Kari was sitting on her bed, when suddenly she heard a knock on the bedroom door. 

"Come in!" A certain familiar face with azure eyes and a head of blonde hair popped round the door, with a huge grin plastered on it. 

"Hey TK! You gonna come in or what?" 

"Or what. You know it's quite nice out here in the hallway…" He smiled as Kari rose to shut the door, then he moved swiftly into the room before she could lock him out. Kari looked at him questioningly.

"Oh… I have to, um, to tell you something. Tai let me in." 

"O…K, well, what is it?" TK began to think about backing out, but then did a double take and told himself that he had prepared himself for this, and if he didn't tell her now, then Matt and Tai would kill him. They both knew about this secret that had been kept bottled inside him for a long time. 

"Um, perhaps you better, er, sit down," he managed to say. Kari obediently sat down on the bed, and her best friend sat down next to her, a look of regret in his eyes. 

"Kari, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I've never had the courage to do it before." Kari listened intently, hoping that it was what she wanted to hear, but also dreading it at the same time. TK continued, "Kari…ever since I first met you, I knew that there was something special about our relationship. Back then we were young, naïve, and we quickly became good friends. Thing is, I don't want us to be good friends anymore." Kari felt tears beginning to appear in her eyes. "I want us to be---to be more than that." She gazed up into his face and could tell by his eyes that it was what she thought it was. 

"Oh, TK, I've waited for ages to hear you say that." 

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. Then, as if pulled together by magic, they both leaned forward and shared their first kiss. It was like magic, they felt so right for each other. They parted and gazed into each other's eyes, then slowly leaned forward again. Their kissing became more and more passionate, their hands tangling in the others' hair. Their clothes became a hindrance and were quickly discarded. The night became a blur as the Children of Hope and Light played together in bed… 

********end flashback*********

"Um, well…it's…" She whispered someone's name to the now soaking-wet pillow. 

"Kari, you know that I didn't hear that." Tai was growing impatient, he wanted to know, yet he dreaded finding out. 

Once again she whispered something, this time a little louder. 

"Who?" he asked fearfully, still dreading the answer. 

"TK! IT'S TK, OK?" Kari screamed, then collapsed into her pillow sobbing once again. 

************* 

*Gasp!* The father is TK! Yes, as you must have figured out by now, this will be a Takari. If you don't like, please don't read. Do not flame me on my choice of coupling. Anyway, I hope you all liked chapter two, and hopefully you liked it enough to leave a review? ^_^ Thankies!


	3. News for the Digidestined

News for the Digidestined  
  
I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters or merchandise.yet.  
  
I still think that this story is rubbish, but I got quite a few reviews so I decided to carry on with it, even if most of them are from my friends. Hi  
guys! Especially Charlie who asked me to say hi!  
  
Thanks again to FireFriendship for posting the chapters for me! I promise I'll try and get the computer thing sorted out soon! If you don't want to  
do it anymore then I'll understand!  
  
By the way, *thoughts*  
  
OK on with the spastic fic!  
  
********************  
  
Tai froze, suddenly he became unaware of his sister who had slouched to the floor. *TK? As in her best friend, TK Takaishi? When-how-what happened? Did Matt know? I'm gonna kill that boy when I next see him, and if he ever even  
so much as looks at Kari again, I'll..*  
  
'Tai?' he felt a small tug on his football shirt. ( I was going to put  
soccer but I remembered my nationality - sorry!)  
  
He looked down at the pale face, with soft crimson eyes which begged him to  
do as she asked.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Please don't kill him. It wasn't his fault, it just kinda.happened.'  
  
'Mmmmm.'  
  
He got up from the bed, knowing what he had to do. Kari just watched him go  
out the door, a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
~TK's Apartment~  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
TK sighed and leaned towards the phone from the sofa. When he saw who was  
calling, he almost fell off. *Oh well. It might not be Kari, you never  
know.*  
  
'Hallo, Takaishi residence.'  
  
'Hey TK is that you?'  
  
'Yeah.' he replied, confused, Tai only ever rang for Matt and Tai knew that  
Matt was at his Dad's place as usual this weekend.  
  
'Then get over here now!'  
  
(Sound of dead phone).  
  
*Oh God, please say that he hasn't found out*  
  
.....20 minutes later....  
  
TK knocked on the door. It had taken him 3minutes just to get up the  
courage to do that. Slowly, the door creaked open. He stepped inside,  
wondering what to expect.  
  
'SMACK'  
  
'That's for my sister!'  
  
He stared up into the brown eyes of an angry Tai. Wiping the small trickle  
of blood coming from his nose, he said,  
  
'So you found out then.'  
  
'Too right I did. And if my sister wasn't madly in love with you I'd kill  
you, got that?' Kari had told Tai everything.  
  
'Um.yeah.'  
  
Tai shoved him into the bedroom, and stood by the door, glaring fiercely at  
him.  
  
'Kari?' TK asked gently, something was seriously wrong here.  
  
Looking up to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes, she flung herself into his  
arms, and started crying again.  
  
'TK..I'm pregnant.'  
  
At first, he thought that he had imagined what she said. Then, it hit him. A million thoughts rushed through his head, all asking different questions,  
then his brain told him that he would be a father at the age of 13! Realization came to him, and he rocked Kari gently, as if holding a small  
child. (OK I'm seriously getting high)  
  
'It'll be ok, Kari. I- I'll stand by you. I'll get a job somewhere, to help with expenses and stuff.it'll be ok.' he continued saying the same words  
over and over again, trying to convince himself.  
  
Tai meanwhile, has softened up a bit. It appeared that TK had said the  
right thing.  
  
Two days later - The Digidestined are having a sort of reunion meeting in the park's playground (the place where they meet in the beginning of series 2) to catch up on old times. Kari and TK have mysteriously not arrived yet,  
and the other Digidestined are beginning to notice.  
  
'Hey guys where are Kari and TK?' asked Yolei impatiently. 'Kari's never  
usually this late.'  
  
Tai and Matt glanced at each other. Matt had been told by Tai yesterday.  
  
'Erm, there's something that you guys really need to know.' Tai managed to  
start, before failing to finish the end of the sentence.  
  
'Er, yeah,' Matt broke the silence and looked at the group of people around  
him.  
  
'Kari'spregnantwithTK'schild.' Tai spoke quickly. It took a minute for  
everyone to work out what he had just said. Then suddenly, a unanimous.  
  
'WHAT???' Silence followed. Various mumbles and murmurings could be heard  
through out the group.  
  
The rest of the evening went pretty quickly after that. Davis stormed off when they were discussing how to tell the digimon, and Ken followed him, which made Yolei go, which then made Cody go so he wouldn't have to walk to  
his apartment building on his own in the dark.  
  
In the end, the older original Digidestined decided that they should all go to the Digital World the next day, just the original lot. It was Tai and  
Matt's job to let their younger siblings know.  
  
**********************  
  
OK I know that was pretty crap, but I had a serious case of writer's block about half way through. I have got a really strange plot twist for the rest of the story, which I will write, but let's just say I think that I might stop writing this fic. The idea sounded so good at the time, but now I come to write it, it just doesn't fit. Does anyone else have that problem? Also  
I am a bit hyper from watching the episode where Azulongmon appears and Black War Greymon kinda disappears so that's enough excuses. That is if you  
are still reading this.  
  
Review anyway, I will accept minor constructive criticism, but nothing more  
especially swearing, k?  
  
Thank you again to all my mad viewers who used to like this fic. Oh, and my friends for reading this story. You have all been very supportive!!!!!  
I'll see you all in September!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A Problem

A Problem  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner but I had loads of problems with uploading, and now I have a new system. By the way, feel free to e-mail me if you want to chat.  
  
I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters or merchandise.  
  
Yes I know it's a crap title.  
  
Thanks again to FireFriendship for posting chapters for me. I strongly recommend reading those fics!!!!  
  
By the way I know that my chapters and this story have really crap names, but I am on holiday so you know.I still have a year until my GCSE stuff begins.  
  
******************  
  
The next morning was bright and pleasantly warm. The sun light glistened through the dew on the grass, birds were beginning to sing sweetly amongst the trees. However only a few people were awake to see the rising sun at six am, and this included a certain original seven Digidestined. (Mimi's in New York).  
  
'TK!' Matt yelled in his brother's ear, shaking the young blonde awake.  
  
Even though he was not exactly too pleased with his little brother at the moment, Matt decide that they would both be in for it if they were late.  
  
TK just rolled over and mumbled something about chocolate cookies and ice-cream.  
  
'Fine. But if you don't get up now then we're gonna be late. And you don't want Tai to be even more mad at you.'  
  
After hearing these few certain words, TK was up and out of bed in a flash, and headed to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
.......  
  
Tai however, was having the exact opposite problem. He was being shaken awake by his younger sister.  
  
'Tai! Come on! Time to stop dreaming about Sora and time to get up! We have a big day ahead!'  
  
Kari had hardly slept that night. All she could think about was the child growing inside her, and it scared her to death. She managed a couple of hours before sun rise before being awakened by her strategically placed alarm clock under by her pillow.  
  
....... Half an hour later, everyone met in the park. Izzy and Gennai had come up with a device so that they could travel through the digi-port on Izzy's pineapple laptop, but it would somehow follow them into the Digiworld so they could get back again. (I know it makes no sense, but this is my story so whatever I say goes).  
  
After a few quick uneasy glances around at everyone, who looked very tired and peaky, TK opened the gate and they were all sucked into the laptop in a bright light.  
  
......  
  
'Is everyone ok?' asked Izzy.  
  
'Er yeah. But where are our digimon?'  
  
'Tai!'  
  
'Matt!'  
  
'Sora!'  
  
'Izzy!'  
  
'Joe!'  
  
'TK!'  
  
'Kari!'  
  
The next few minutes were spent by each of the Digidestined enjoying being with their digimon and catching up on old times.  
  
Eventually they managed to get all the hyperactive digimon in a semi- circle, listening carefully.  
  
Their reaction was much the same as the other Digidestined, except they didn't quite understand it, although they knew that it was something big for someone Kari's age especially.  
  
A/N: I really don't see the point in this story, as it has an unexpected twist which really doesn't go with it. Please, be totally honest in your reviews, I don't mind flames as long as there's no swearing in them. I think the story's just lost the plot personally. Anyway, they are just my personal thoughts on the matter. Now I sound really posh. By the way, what is with that totally mega posh supposedly English accent that Hawkmon has? It is so weird. Back to the fic.  
  
A whole day was spent by the Digidestined and their partners in the Digiworld. They talked, explored, swam in the river and ate until they burst.  
  
When everyone was ready to return to the real world..  
  
*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* The green light on the laptop vanished, and the screen went with it.  
  
'Oh no!' cried Izzy, frantically typing away trying to get the gate back on the screen.  
  
'What?' Tai asked annoyed, as though nothing had happened.  
  
'The computer's frozen! It's not working! If I can just..' he continued typing whilst the now very nervous DigiDestined watched, speechless.  
  
Several minutes passed, until Izzy finally gave up and admitted defeat.  
  
'What now?' asked Sora cautiously.  
  
The computer genius lowered his head and stated dismally:  
  
'We're stuck here.'  
  
***********************  
  
Not much of a cliff-hanger, but my friends have been nagging me tohurry up so here it is.  
  
Review please! I love you all!  
  
xxxxxxxxxx 


	5. The Prophecy

Unwelcome News Chapter 5 - A Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY I'm so sorry for not updating for over a month! I had the plague of writer's block and taking algebra for medicine didn't exactly help!  
  
Claire: Will you just shut up and get on with the fic? They've waited long enough!  
  
Hannah: Ok ok...friends these days.  
  
Claire: Hey!  
  
Hannah: *sweat drops* On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What?' Tai exclaimed loudly, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
'The gateway's sealed itself,' Izzy replied, as it was obvious that he was supposed to answer the question.  
  
Sora said worriedly: 'But this has never happened before of it's own accord..unless.'  
  
'Something or someone is blocking it,' Joe finished for her, before realising that the colour was leaving her cheeks. He had to try and be strong, as he was the oldest. He had grown up a lot in the past few years, yet something horrible in his stomach was telling him that something was happening.  
  
Biyomon looked around at the humans' faces, and she could tell that this was not a good thing.  
  
The group stood in silence for a few minutes, before Matt finally asked: 'Tai?'  
  
'What? Oh yeah! Um.' he thought for a few moments before realisation hit the once-goggled head. 'How about Gennai?'  
  
'Oh yeah!' everyone exclaimed at the same time, before a unanimous 'jinx!' after which they all burst out laughing.  
  
'Why are they laughing at a time like this?' Patamon asked Gatomon, confused.  
  
'I dunno, I guess because they need to laugh after all the anxiety they've been feeling lately, it must take it's toll on them.'  
  
'I see, but where'd you learn all the cool words?'  
  
'I have no idea, perhaps Angewomon inside is helping or something. Pretty cool though.'  
  
'Yeah. Can you teach me some?' 'Sure!'  
  
'Are you guys coming or what?' TK yelled to them from a short distance away. It appeared that they had decided to move on.  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'Wait for us!'  
  
The digimon scampered/flew quickly towards him and followed behind their respective partners.  
  
The odd-looking group slowly ambled on, Izzy at the front with the map (on his laptop) followed by Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Sora and Joe.  
  
*It must be around here somewhere..23 multiplied by 164....*  
  
*God, I hope Kari can get through this..wait, think of the team, think of the team.*  
  
*I hope Gennai can help us, I have a concert coming up..*  
  
*Typical. We come to the Digital World and this happens.*  
  
*I have to be strong for Kari.*  
  
*I wonder what Biyomon's been doing recently.*  
  
*I wish we were nearly there, my feet are beginning to ache a bit.*  
  
The day passed, and as the sun was just beginning to set they came to a large lake, and stood there for a while until Sora called out the wise er.man's name. The waters departed to reveal a staircase leading down to a house beneath. The walls of water cascaded downwards around them as they trod down heavily on the steps. Gennai appeared at the door.  
  
'It's been a long time young ones. What can I do for you?' he ignored the question he had just asked and gestured for them to follow him into the house.  
  
'Please do sit down. I have just redecorated.'  
  
They collapsed onto the white squishy sofas and snuggled up against the fluffy cushions.  
  
'So. What's the problem?'  
  
Tai sat up. 'Well you see.' he quickly glanced around the room, taking in everyone's positions. 'Kari's kinda erm.well...pregnant and er....Tk's the father,' his eyes flashed furiously for a spilt second, 'and so we came here to tell the digimon and now the gate's sealed.' Tai finished his short speech with a sigh, glad to have leaped over that hurdle at last.  
  
Gennai did not look confused at all. He merely smiled and looked almost excitedly around.  
  
'Er Gennai? Did I miss something?' Matt asked the now grinning man in front of him. Matt thought perhaps that turning back to his literally old self had perhaps damaged his brain.  
  
'Yeah I wanna know what's going on!' added Gomamon.  
  
'A long time ago, when most of the old prophecies were written, a special prophecy was produced. No one knows when, where or why, but it has a great significance.'  
  
'Go on,' Joe prompted, when Gennai paused.  
  
'The prophecy states that hope and light would combine together to produce a miracle, which would someday bring peace and happiness and rid the digital world of all the ah, extra darkness.'  
  
'Yeah, but I don't get it. What's the miracle? The baby?'  
  
'Faith. The miracle within hope and light's hearts is faith. This miracle will decide the fate of the Digital World, and all those within it.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'That is all I'm allowed to say, but I can tell you that the gate is closed for a reason. The prophecy must be carried out here, in the Digital World, for the sacred reading to come true. If not, then the Digital World will plunge into a great peril of despair and darkness.'  
  
Silence. Those few words had been enough to silence even Tai as knowledge flooded into them.'  
  
As soon as Gennai's words had been absorbed, the room broke out into a chorus of questions and exclamations, all demanding attention. The only ones who were quiet was TK and Kari, thinking deeply about their crests and the prophecy. Obviously it had something to do with them, and after thinking it through, both came to the conclusion that they needed some air. They slipped unnoticed by all through the doors into the garden, and sat under the cherry blossom tree (which was still blooming). For a short while they sat staring around at Gennai's carefully mastered garden, until their eyes rested on each other.  
  
'TK?' Kari asked timidly.  
  
'Yeah?' his sapphire eyes met her own.  
  
'Why does this always have to happen to us? Now there's this new prophecy, and I think it's something to do with.' she trailed off, resting her hand just below her stomach.  
  
TK stared at her for a moment, before answering. 'Kari, we have the crests of light and hope. Of course things are gonna happen to us, these two things alone keep the balance of the Digital World. I think it's got something to do with our child too.  
  
Kari looked up. That's when it really hit her. When TK had said 'our child' a strange warmth filled her heart with joy. Perhaps she did want this child, something inside of her was telling her so. She smiled slightly, and TK continued:  
  
'You know I'll always be there for you, right?'  
  
'Yeah.' Her smiled broadened, and she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Mimi smiled widely as she watched her near-younger siblings in the garden. She thought that they made the perfect couple, ever since she had the idea put into her head one night when Tai and Matt were joking around during the Dark Master's saga. Although the current situation was a little too fast, she still loved the way that they looked together. She was a woken from her day dreaming by Sora gently shaking her arm.  
  
'Mimi?'  
  
'Hmmm?'  
  
'Dinner's ready.' They had long since stopped the questions etc, and realised that they were not going to get anything more out of Gennai. At least not that day, Tai added.  
  
*********  
  
Dinner was a rather grand affair, it seems that Gennai has some secret cooks in his kitchen, for when the DigiDestined reached the dining room they saw a magnificent feast spread out before them. It took a while for the munching to slow down and the talking to begin, as none of them had had any lunch.  
  
Gennai stood up. 'Well now that you are all fed and watered, may I propose that you all have a bath and get ready for bed. I have plenty of spare rooms that you can use, although I'm afraid that you'll have to share. I'll show you the way.'  
  
The group of eight were lead to a long, curved corridor with plenty of large oak doors on the walls. About an hour later, everyone had showered or bathed and were ready for bed. The girls shared a room, Tai, Matt and TK took the room next to that, and Izzy and Joe chose the bedroom at the end of the corridor.  
  
A short while later everyone was asleep. All that is apart from Izzy. He lay in bed, and suddenly realised that he badly needed a drink of water, and so the red head carefully sneaked out, so as not to wake Joe, and made his way towards the kitchen.  
  
A figure appeared in the doorway. He stepped into the light to reveal himself as the wizened old man.  
  
'Evening, Izzy. Taking a stroll?'  
  
'I just wanted a drink of water Gennai. May I go and get one?'  
  
'Of course. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something of great importance.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Come with me.' Izzy followed him into the kitchen, where, mysteriously, a glass of water was already sitting on the counter. He gulped it down gratefully as Gennai watched him, and finally placed it back down.  
  
'So what do you want to talk to me about?'  
  
'For once I'll cut straight to the chase. Izzy do you remember when Apocalymon was around?'  
  
'Of course, like it was yesterday.'  
  
'Well do you also remember what he did to the Digital World that also affects the real world?'  
  
'Hmmm. Well he made the time different, so a month here was like an hour in the real world.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I am afraid to say that the prophecy has the same effect. Obviously the ancient powers of the Digital World have decided that they need this miracle sooner rather than later.'  
  
'But Gennai, surely it would take years for the baby to be born if it takes a month here for an hour in the real-'  
  
'Let me finish. It seems that the ancient powers, those such as Azulongmon is linked with, have done some of their own meddling. From midnight tomorrow the time difference will be so that a month in the real world equals an hour here.'  
  
Izzy gasped. 'But that would mean that Kari's gonna give birth in about 34 hours!'  
  
'Precisely.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok why did I just write that? I'll probably get loads of flames now...oh well, it's my fic after all. If you are confused, then I suggest re-reading those last few paragraphs.  
  
I know that this is a very erm.different fic from others I have read. Does anyone else get inspiration from the weirdest things? Only today was I sitting bored out of my mind in a chemistry lesson, when an idea hit me. Random.  
  
Please please please review! Please? I'm quite young and would really appreciate feedback!  
  
If you are going to flame then please do not swear and keep to the point instead of writing a page of stuff. I really don't want you to, but it is your own opinion.  
  
Please review!  
  
I always look at my reviewer's profiles so you never know; I might read one of your fics! 


	6. Another Shock

Unwelcome News, Chapter Six - Another Shock  
  
Bad title I think for this chapter, I might change it later.  
  
Also I had a problem uploading it today at school, so I am getting my friend Claire to upload it for me. FireFriednship if you reading this I am sorry but I need to get it up asap and I go to school with Claire, also I did not want to trouble you again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters or merchandise etc. The only thing I own of the actual episodes are a lot of videos of series 1 and 2.  
  
Charlie - She's right. She actually owns over 30 hours of episodes, right next to her English flag and Takari shrine-  
  
Hannah - MOVING ON, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Izzy gasped. He was speechless. *This can't be happening,* he thought, *any minute now I'll wake up in my own bed and find that all this is a crazy dream.*  
  
'I know what you must be thinking, Izzy. But I'm afraid that I have to say it's true.'  
  
'When are we gonna tell the others Gennai? I don't think Kari can take it, she's not that strong and this might just make her crack.'  
  
'You must have faith in your friend Izzy. Believe in her, for she is the child of light and without her the Digital World would not be like it is today. As long as TK is with her, I have complete confidence in her and you should too.'  
  
Izzy bowed his head ashamed. He knew better than to doubt Kari, sister of their leader.  
  
'Get off to bed. You need the sleep.'  
  
'Yeah I guess so.' He quietly padded back along the corridor and got into bed, pulling the covers up high over his head. Surprisingly the computer- genius found sleep easily that night, drifting off to dreams of inventing a super computer with ease.  
  
**********************  
  
The sun shone through the blue cornflower waters and the window of Kari's room, creating decorative patterns on her bedspread. Across the room, Sora watched her friends with a smile. It had been a while since they had been all together like this. Mimi stirred and turned over to face the wall. Apparently she did not agree with mornings. She just mumbled something about Matt, whilst Kari just slept on, her hair falling gently over her face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
'You girls up yet?' It was Tai. Sora padded over to the door, careful not to wake the others, and opened it slowly.  
  
'No.' She giggled inwardly as Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
'Typical. The one time I get up early, and you're not even awake.'  
  
Sora could not hold it in any longer, and gave out a suppressed laugh. Tai looked hilarious first thing in the morning, his hair was even messier than usual and his eyes were slightly puffy. Obviously he had not had enough sleep, with a good reason.  
  
'I'll go wake 'em up now.'  
  
'K. See ya at breakfast.'  
  
'Yeah.' She closed the door behind her, to find an angry Mimi.  
  
'Why didn't you wake me up?'  
  
'Er..'  
  
'Oh never mind!' Mimi stormed out of the door in her dressing gown and slippers to take a shower. Sora's first assumption had been right, Mimi and mornings did not go.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was up apart from Kari, who was sleeping like a baby.  
  
'Should we wake her up?' Mimi asked tenderly. 'She might miss breakfast.'  
  
'No, I don't think so, she needs her sleep. If she's not up in half an hour then yeah, but leave her be for now.' The two girls left the room and made their way towards the dining room.  
  
They entered through a large oak door to discover all Tai, Matt and TK eating as much as they possibly could whilst Izzy and Joe contently ate their porridge whilst having an interesting discussion about something.  
  
The two sat down on the chairs, greeted by nods and signs of recognition from the boys.  
  
Tai, taking a break from his eating marathon, asked 'Where's Kari?'  
  
'She's still asleep,' Mimi replied, whilst helping herself to some pancakes.  
  
'That's funny..maybe she's just tired.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
The conversation went on as they slowly chewed over what the weather might be like, betting on how many fan girls would show up at Matt's concert and what the latest video game was. The doors opened and Gennai appeared, with a serious expression on his face. This immediately received everyone's attention.  
  
***************************  
  
Kari slowly opened her eyes to find an empty room. *Must have gone to breakfast* she thought, realisation hitting her. She sat up and pulled the covers up, and listened intently for the birds outside before remembering that they were in the bottom of a lake.  
  
With this calm but slightly weird thought she climbed out of bed and walked across the light pink carpet towards the chest of drawers, where she conveniently found a fresh set of clothes. Sighing, the young girl began to get dressed. That is when the morning sickness began to hit.  
  
***************************  
  
'What is it?' Joe asked, fear slightly surrounding his voice. A quick glance around the room told him that he was not the only one who was worried, with the exception of Izzy, who looked at Gennai with understanding.  
  
'May I speak to you for a moment?'  
  
Everyone gave a 'yeah' or a nod.  
  
'I'm afraid that TK will have to leave the room for this. Izzy if you could do the honours? Go to Kari's room, I believe that she is still there.'  
  
With this everyone was really confused and worried. Obviously it was something to do with the baby.  
  
Izzy rose from his chair and left the room with TK. He wondered briefly why Gennai had asked him to tell the parents-to-be, before realising that it was probably because he knew them better and would know how to tell them best.  
  
'Iz?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'What's wrong? It's to do with the baby isn't it?'  
  
'I can't say yet. Wait 'till we get there.'  
  
'K'. TK watched the floor dismally as he dreaded the news. It was probably really really bad, otherwise he would have been told with the others.  
  
The reasonably short journey seemed to last forever. Eventually they reached the right corridor and the girl's bedroom. Izzy knocked on the door and asked to come in, Kari obviously replied because TK found himself following the computer whiz into the room.  
  
When he entered he saw the mother of his child crouched up on her bed, with her knees against her chest. Her crimson eyes watched him close the door and sit next to her on the bed.  
  
Izzy stood up a little straighter than usual and faced the two of them. They felt as though they were about to be lectured.  
  
'Ok..well..basically, um.I mean.'  
  
'Spit it out Iz!' yelled TK, for he was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
Izzy took a deep breath.  
  
'Basically Kari's.'  
  
*********** '.going to give birth sometime in the next couple of days,' Gennai finished his sentence with care.  
  
'WHAT?' the two brothers yelled out in unison, as everyone else gawped at Gennai, speechless.  
  
***********  
  
'How?' TK asked, rising from the bed. Kari sat there, her eyes meaninglessly searching the room with her mouth slightly open. She looked as though she was about to cry. First the shock of it all, then the morning sickness, now this.  
  
Izzy explained everything, as did Gennai with the others. Kari finally began to let it pour out of her, crying her heart out and trembling madly. After getting over the initial shock, TK realised this and held her close to him, once again muttering soothing words trying to believe them himself. He had to be strong for her, just like all those years ago when they fought the Dark Masters.  
  
Izzy sensed that this was not his place to be here, and left them to it. The next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground by Tai with Matt close behind him.  
  
'You knew didn't you? You knew all this time and you didn't tell us!'  
  
'Tai I-'  
  
'None of your excuses! Why? Why?'  
  
Matt decided to cut in.  
  
'Er Tai? Perhaps you could let him get up first?'  
  
'Oh right.' Then the once-goggled head realised that he was being a bit harsh.  
  
**************  
  
The day went by rather slowly after that, as the DigiDestined got down to some studying or spent some time just wandering around Gennai's house thinking about the current events. Joe went up to the surface around lunch time, but other than that nothing really interesting happened.  
  
TK and Kari spent the entire day together, gradually getting used to the fact that they would soon become parents.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning was much like the first, although the eight young people were beginning to become used to their rooms and the layout of the house by now.  
  
TK awoke with a start. He had been dreaming of him and Kari in the future, married, in their own house. Their child was happily talking to his or her mother whilst he watched, smiling. Unfortunately, TK could not remember whether or not the child was a boy or a girl. Whatever gender it was, he hoped that someday his dream would come true.  
  
Tai's loud snoring interrupted his thoughts all of a sudden, which was probably why he had woken up in the first place.  
  
*Better get up*, he thought drearily, quickly glancing over to his older brother in the opposite bed. While he was getting his clothes ready, his thoughts turned to Kari. He had just become used to the fact that he was becoming a father at thirteen, and although it was still rather daunting, he was beginning to look forward to it. He imaged what they would do as a family when he or she was older, they would go for picnics in the park, shopping, hell, even Disneyland. This brought a smile to his face.  
  
'What're you smiling 'bout?' Matt asked from under his duvet.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
******************  
  
Throughout the day Izzy managed to discover a new way of deciphering codes on his computer, Joe successfully managed to remember everything about osmosis, diffusion and plant reproduction, Mimi made several friendship bracelets, Tai and Sora played numerous games of football, Matt wrote a new song and TK and Kari talked about the current situation.  
  
(AN - Sorry everyone, but these two days are of no real importance to the fic, so I decided to skip them. I doubt any of you actually care, but this is just to point out that I do know I have hardly described what is happening.)  
  
That evening everyone went to bed reasonably early, as their was nothing much to do as none of them were allowed out of sight of the lake for some reason of Gennai's.  
  
All was silence in the under-water house. Silence, silence. The clock softly ticked in the main entrance hall, 4:30 am. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock...  
  
Down a few corridors, a certain girl woke up with a start. This certain girl was Kari Kamiya. She was going into labour.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DUM DUM DUM! I don't believe my first ever fic is almost completed! Sorry for the cliff hanger by the way.  
  
Please please please please please please please please REVIEW!  
  
Please? I really appreciate them.  
  
I only accept flames if there is a good reason for flaming, I think that is reasonable.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all!!!!!!!  
  
I'll try and update ASAP k? 


	7. The Birth

Unwelcome News Chapter 7 - The Birth  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
Here it is. The big finale. Ok not really, there's still the epilogue.  
  
Also some people might be offended with the way that I portray Kari in this, to let you know I think that this is how Kari would react to this situation. It's not anything crazy, but I know some people don't like her being portrayed as somewhat 'weak' although she is actually very strong. Just had to get that off of my chest.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Joey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Oh my God~ Kari thought, the same three words playing over and over in her mind. She could not believe this was happening, not now. All she wanted to do was pull the covers high over her head and go to sleep, like nothing had ever happened.  
  
The clock ticking seemed to be magnified in her increasing panic, every little sound sounded like symbols clashing in her ears. She could feel her heart beating, faster and faster. This was it.  
  
(God I'm getting excited and nervous myself now!)  
  
Realization struck her suddenly like a bolt of lightning, everything became to her what she must do, despite her feeling of dread and regret.  
  
'S-Sora?' the girl barely whispered to the bed next to her. Seeing nor hearing any movement, she cried out: 'Sora!'  
  
The older girl and Mimi woke up with a start.  
  
'What is it?' Mimi asked, afraid to find out the answer.  
  
Sora cast her eye over her boyfriend's little sister, taking in the silent tears that were just visible in the small nightlight and the trembling, scared body.  
  
'You're going into labour aren't you?'  
  
Mimi gasped as she watched a terrified head nod slowly.  
  
'Oh my God.'  
  
Sora seemed to take the situation smoothly. She knew that she had to be strong for Kari, otherwise Mimi would totally collapse too.  
  
'Mimi, go and get Tai, TK and Gennai. Get some towels and hot water while you're up. We'll be needing them.'  
  
As Mimi left the room, Sora gave the expectant mother an encouraging smile. Kari was warmed slightly by Sora's efforts and her confidence increased a little.  
  
***********  
  
Mimi raced towards the boys room, with only one thought in her mind. She did not even bother to knock as she pushed the door hard, sending it flying open, waking up the occupants inside with a start.  
  
'Mimi what the hell are you doing?' Matt yelled, before seeing the look on his girlfriend's face. 'What is it?'  
  
'It's.' she gasped, panting for breath, 'it's Kari..she's.going into...labour.'  
  
Matt glanced at his younger brother, his face one second one of annoyance and tiredness, the next of pure shock.  
  
Tai sat there, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, completely in a mesmerized state, a trance.  
  
'Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!' a scream came down the hallway, immediately awakening the three from complete shock.  
  
'Kari.' TK whispered, before throwing back the covers and sprinting out of the door towards the scream, Tai close behind him.  
  
They all arrived to find Gennai already there.  
  
'Ah! Tai, Matt, TK. You're here at last, now, a matter concerning-'  
  
'Shut up Gennai! That's my sister giving birth in there and you wanna talk?' Despite the situation, the others were a little shocked at Tai's outburst.  
  
'Well actually, yes.' the man still appeared calm. 'Obviously between you we have no midwife of any kind, the closest thing we have is Joe. It just so happens that when I was younger I trained on a medical program, I do have the exact qualifications but I have studied human birth in great detail. I do believe that I can assist.'  
  
Tai was about to say something before TK stopped him.  
  
'Tai it's the best thing we've got.'  
  
'Then it is decided,' Gennai proclaimed, 'now let's get down to business.'  
  
Joe and Izzy appeared from another door. Izzy looked like he had never gone to sleep while Joe looked as though he had been woken from the sleep of the century, rubbing his eyes occasionally.  
  
'What's going *yawn* on?' the practice doctor asked no one in particular.  
  
Mimi quickly gave them a summary. Izzy straight away went onto a website about birth, whilst Joe started panicking and starting running around in circles like a lunatic.  
  
'Joe will you calm down? That's their job,' he said, nodding his head towards TK and Tai.  
  
Inside the bedroom the atmosphere was very different. The overhead light had already been switched on and it's beams reflected off of the whitewash walls. Sora had stripped the bed of it's duvet so only the cover sheet remained, a large pile of pillows were propped up against the bedstead. Kari sat on the end of the bed, where the older girl was trying to comfort her. She had already made Kari change into a large white nightdress instead of teddy bear pyjamas.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
'Yeah?' Sora asked carefully, her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.  
  
'Sora I have the towels and the water. Can I come in?' it was Mimi.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Careful to keep the door as closed as possible, the pink haired beauty somehow opened the oak door, carrying a large pile of fluffy towels and a big bowl of water. She nodded in approval at the new bedding arrangements before setting down her items on the dresser.  
  
After sitting down on the other side of the girl in labour, another contraction hit and Kari cried out in pain, clutching Sora's arm tightly. Gennai appeared from behind the door.  
  
'How many has she had?'  
  
'This is her second one in the past ten minutes.'  
  
'Bad?'  
  
'Yes!' Kari answered instead of the apparent nurse.  
  
'Alright. Thank you, nurses,' he said with a glint in his eye, motioning for the girls to leave. 'I will call you when you are needed.'  
  
When the door had been closed, Gennai smiled kindly at Kari, to assure her that it was alright. He explained about his 'training'. Kari nodded to show that she understood.  
  
'Right. Let's get you up on the bed then.'  
  
He helped her climb onto the seemingly larger bed all of a sudden, and prop her head up against the pillows.  
  
'I'm afraid that it'll be quite a while yet. We have to wait until the contractions get down to about three every two minutes before we can start. Do you want to see anyone?'  
  
'Tai.'  
  
Understanding, Gennai left the room to sterilise his hands, leaving his message on the way.  
  
Kari stared down at the bed before her. ~When I get off of her, I'll be a mother~ she thought. She was interrupted by a large-haired brunette.  
  
'Kari?'  
  
'Tai. I'm scared. I've never been so scared in my whole life, including when we fought the Dark Masters.'  
  
He sat down on the small area next to her, taking in the ominous bulge (ok that's volcanoes, but it sounds good) just below her stomach. It seemed to be much more important now, the centre of attention.  
  
He stared into his sister's crimson eyes, the ones which he had watched grow up since Kari was a tiny baby herself, the sweet, innocent, caring ones. Deep down inside of him, he knew that this day would eventually come, when he would have to let his little sister become in charge of someone. He couldn't stop it nor fight it in anyway, this was a thing which he could never protect her from, he could never protect her from the pain and agony which this gift could bring. Whether it was a blessing or a curse, he could not tell, but whatever it was, it would happen tonight.  
  
'Kari, look, you're gonna have to face this one on your own kiddo. I can't help. It's up to you now.'  
  
'But I'm not ready for a baby am I? I'm thirteen years old, by the time I'm twenty this child will be seven! How can I do this?'  
  
'I don't know, that's up to you. I believe in you Kari, I have faith. You'll get through it, just like you did all those other times.'  
  
'But then I had TK.'  
  
'And you still do,' a voice cut in as the younger blonde entered the room.  
  
Tai, sensing that this should be a private moment, kissed his baby sister on the forehead and whispered:  
  
'See you soon sis,' before exiting the room.  
  
'Kari, I'm here for you, so is everyone. Tai's wrong. It's not up to you. It's up to us.'  
  
These few words made her shine inside. She did not know why, but TK always knew what to say to make her feel better, ever since they were eight. She stopped crying and TK wiped her tears away from her face.  
  
They leaned forward and hugged their friendly best friends hug, before Kari went rigid.  
  
'What's wrong?' the concerned father-to-be asked his girlfriend.  
  
'Con-trac-tion,' she said between gritted teeth.  
  
One and a half hours past, the contractions becoming more and more frequent, screams becoming almost part of the scenery. Outside many cups of coffee were being drunk, and tension was in the air.  
  
Suddenly what seemed like the thousandth sound of pain erupted from the bedroom. Gennai, who had been timing carefully for the past half hour, said:  
  
'It is time.'  
  
Sora and Mimi followed the wise old man into the room of soon-to-be new life.  
  
*************  
  
Pain. Pure agony. Kari struggled to even stay conscious with what was happening. She had never been in so much pain in all her life, she was oblivious to what was happening around her, the words of encouragement seemed millions of miles away as her body fought. The agony was so that it felt like her body was being ripped apart in two by an invisible force determined to destroy her, all she wanted was for it to be over. Screaming helped to release her suffering to the world, it helped lift a huge weight off of her shoulders.  
  
Finally when she felt as though she would die if she did anything more, when the world would come to an end, it stopped. It was still there, yet only the after effects. Her pain and suffering was over.  
  
'Congratulations, you are the parents of a beautiful baby girl,' Gennai announced, a large grin forming across his face as he handed the small bundle to his patient.  
  
Sora and Mimi hugged each other in happiness.  
  
TK sat there, looking at his daughter and doing an almost perfect demonstration of Tai's goldfish impression.  
  
Ignoring the fact that she was hot and covered in sweat, Kari gently took her child in her arms, who was crying for all she was worth. Rocking her gently, she took in what she had been carrying for the past few days. Her little fingers, her tiny toes were so perfect. So much pain had caused something so wonderful. A sense of achievement flooded through her like the relief, that she had brought new life into the world, the Digital World.  
  
Gennai, Sora and Mimi left to tell the others. Gennai told the rest of the DigiDestined to wait a few minutes.  
  
When she had settled down a bit, the new born baby slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
'Want to hold her?' TK looked into her eyes, telling her yes. He carefully took her small body and continued to rock her gently.  
  
'She's beautiful,' he continued to be amazed by how he had somehow partly created this wonderful thing. 'Just like her mother.'  
  
Kari smiled lightly, her blush not showing through her already red cheeks.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Two heads popped around it, a blonde and a brunette one.  
  
'Hey guys,' Tai said, entering and closing the door behind Matt.  
  
As they approached the bed, the two watched their young niece sleeping peacefully in her father's arms.  
  
'She's tiny,' Matt remarked, in awe of how such a thing could be created.  
  
'She's wonderful,' Tai countered. 'I'm proud of you sis.'  
  
Kari's smile grew to a grin. At this rate she would never stop smiling.  
  
'What are you gonna call her?'  
  
TK and Kari looked into each others eyes, remembering the prophecy. Each knew what the other was thinking.  
  
'Faith,' they said at the same time.  
  
TK looked down upon his daughter who was resting peacefully in his arms.  
  
'Faith Kamiya.'  
  
Kari interjected.  
  
'No.' TK looked up in surprise. 'Faith Takaishi.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*sniff* I'm in such a sappy, weird mood now.  
  
I don't believe that this fic is nearly over! There's still the epilogue to go.  
  
Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate them.  
  
Thank yous in the next chapter.  
  
Please? 


	8. Epilogue

Unwelcome News Chapter 8 - Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters etc.  
  
Gerjomarty - Thank you a thousand times! I had a grin on my face afterwards for ages. No seriously, I probably blushed. Thanks again, I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.  
  
Crestofhope4salvation - I tried to get this out earlier. Thank you! I know it's almost over.read very important author's note at the bottom though!  
  
Agumon 2003 - Your username will be out of date by the time this shows up on the site. It's 2004 in about 2 and a ¼ hours. That was random..thank you by the way for your support throughout this fic.  
  
Mimi - I said in an author's note in an earlier chapter about Mimi suddenly being there, you should read that if you want to know. Basically she was transported there because of the prophecy. Glad you pay close attention to the fic though. Read the author's note at the bottom about the Mimato and Taiora. The reason for that is what else you said in your review, this story really focuses too much on this particular event, so read the bottom.Thank you for all your advice which I have taken on board. Glad you think that this is a great 'beginning', again read the bottom.  
  
Crystal878 - Really? Thanks. I hope that your friend didn't get mad.thank you so much!  
  
Tears - Glad you think so. Thanks.  
  
Black Rose Reaper of Darkness - I hope you read this far. I know it's scary, but believe it or not I got the idea from Coronation Street! Thanks.  
  
Lottie11 - Charlie I got that from TV and my own knowledge already. We did not do that detailed stuff in Biology.yet..too scary.  
  
Ivan Ishara - Thanks and erm... *cough* READ THE BOTTOM *cough*  
  
If I missed anyone off, I'm sorry but thank you.  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers throughout this fic, you have really helped and supported me loads giving me the strength to continue and great inspiration. I will actually be fulfilling a kind of request in.just READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE. Ok. Thank you and Happy New Year!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The news that Faith Akira Takaishi had been born a healthy, seemingly happy baby brought great joy to the DigiDestined. Even Izzy had to wipe away a tear. (No offence to Izzy, just he rarely shows his true emotions). After the group of four siblings had celebrated on their own, the entire group jammed themselves into the now crowded bedroom. The atmosphere was one of relief and amazement as the DigiDestined gazed upon the tiny bundle who was now sleeping peacefully.  
  
'What will be happening in the real world now Gennai?' Joe asked, looking proudly down on the daughter of his two near-siblings. 'We have been gone for months.'  
  
'I believe that the others will have sorted it out, I sent an e-mail to Yolei explaining things so your parents should understand. Of course they don't know about baby Faith here, I decided to leave that up to you.'  
  
But for now, that did not matter. They would have to face that hurdle when the time came.  
  
'So how are you feeling?' Tai asked his sister who was now holding his niece closely.  
  
Sighing, the exhausted girl replied,  
  
'Like I can't walk for a week and as though I haven't slept in months.'  
  
The worn out girl leaned back against her pillow and shut her eyes temporarily before sighing deeply, letting all of the remaining pain seep out of her in one big breath.  
  
The others knew what Kari was trying to say, and discreetly left the room leaving the proud parents and their first child.  
  
'You should get some sleep, you have to keep your strength up,' TK told his girlfriend, stroking her hair gently. Suddenly she opened her eyes and gazed straight into his.  
  
'OK, but first will you do something for me?'  
  
How could he refuse? She had just given birth to his child, and he loved her to bits.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Picture?' she indicated towards her bedside table where the 'Stone' camera lay unnoticed in the recent events amongst a tissue box, a lamp and a bottle of water. TK reached next to an alarm clock and picked it up, taking it out of it's case.  
  
TK smiled and took the picture as Kari grinned holding up the new born baby.  
  
He then watched her fall asleep, smiling proudly, holding Faith in her arms.  
  
************  
  
A week later they were to depart to the real world. The digimon, who had been doing whatever digimon do in their spare time on the surface for the past week or so, came to say their goodbyes, which was an emotional time for all of them.  
  
Eventually they all found a nearby TV which Gennai had found. Apparently he was coming with them to help explain things to the parents, which the others were glad of.  
  
'Is everyone ready?' Tai asked, glancing around at his team.  
  
Mimi had already gone back to America. She decided to go first as she did not want to leave all on her own with no one else there to see her off. Joe was cleaning his glasses absentmindedly and talking to himself about osmosis, whilst Izzy was putting away his laptop. Sora grabbed onto his hand for the journey and smiled. Matt picked a piece of grass off of his black shirt, TK and Kari held onto each other while Faith nestled comfortably in Kari's arms.  
  
He waited another minute or so until he said the famous words.  
  
'Then let's go!'  
  
Then the group disappeared in a bright light as they were sucked into the computer away from the Digital World.  
  
*************  
  
Luckily and rather amazingly, all seven of the DigiDestined and Faith managed to miraculously enter the park without being seen and without collapsing in their usual artistic style. Gennai had said something about altering the gate so that it would be easier to return without causing too much of a fuss. The man quickly glanced around at the group to make sure that everyone was alright.  
  
Kari gradually took in the scenery around her. Nothing had changed that much in about nine months, the only difference being that the gardening aspects were slightly different.  
  
By the drastic change in flowers, the girl judged that it was summer.  
  
'What month is it?' she asked curiously.  
  
Gennai seemed to remember something, and told them that it was July and that the schools had already broken up for the summer holidays.  
  
'ALRIGHT!' Tai cheered loudly, causing a passing couple to stare at him rather strangely before quickly moving away. Their parents, of course, already did know to some extent what was going on, yet their was still the problem of their friends.  
  
Nancy Takaishi sat next to her late husband on the sofa of the Kamiya's living room drinking tea. For months now the disappearance of their children had been egging away I their minds, although they were apparently safe, they had been gone awhile. The atmosphere, although seemingly warm and pleasant, still had a distinct edge to it.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of keys turning in the lock.  
  
****  
  
Outside four very nervous teenagers stood glaring at the door. Matt had called ahead and discovered that his parents were at the Kamiya's, which was convenient.  
  
Tai glanced at Matt, who in turn looked towards TK, who rested his eyes on Kari, who promptly turned her head back to Tai.  
  
Tai finally decided that it was no use just staring at the door and reluctantly put the keys in the lock and turned them slowly.  
  
****  
  
'That's strange, you don't think it could be.?' Mrs Kamiya asked with hope in her eyes as she looked at her husband questioningly.  
  
'Hey mum! We're back!' Tai yelled as normal as he could down the hallway. He and Kari were greeted by hugs and ruffled hair as their parents came rushing towards the front door. They then were lead into the living area, oblivious as to what TK was holding in his arms.  
  
'Matt! TK!'  
  
Nancy and Malcolm stood up hurriedly upon seeing their sons. Then the parents realised exactly what TK was holding.  
  
'T-TK.who is that?' Nancy asked, obviously inclining towards the small pink bundle.  
  
'You better sit down for this one,' Matt informed them.  
  
Tai and Matt stood to the side as their younger siblings stood close together, before linking fingers firmly.  
  
'Mum.Dad..this is Faith Akira Takaishi, your first granddaughter.'  
  
Silence. Complete and utter tranquillity filled the air of the apartment as four very surprised people gazed at their grandchild in wonder.  
  
'What? How.' Malcolm managed to force out of his hanging jaw.  
  
'Let me explain that,' Gennai suddenly appeared. The adults looked up in surprise to see the old man.  
  
Taking that as an invitation to continue, he carried on.  
  
'The forces of the Digital World it appears have decided to fulfil a prophecy concerning these two here.' Gennai then recited the said prophecy.  
  
'Destined things such as this always happen at a specific time, so it was destined for this to happen at this stage. Because under normal circumstances that would be impossible, the forces decided to take matters into their own hands by subconsciously transporting the DigiDestined into the Digital World and altering the time scale. Very confusing, but I assure you that it is all true. Do not blame TK and Kari. No doubt in the future this event will have much significance.'  
  
Kate Kamiya seemingly stood up, apparently calm and as politely as she could said,  
  
'T-thank you. You may leave us now.'  
  
Gennai disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the teenagers to fend for themselves in what was coming next.  
  
'WHAT?' Both husbands exploded. Nancy and Kate sat there, staring at their youngest. Although they were not saying anything, looks could be just as bad.  
  
Tai and Matt tried to sneak down the hallway, but Kate stopped them.  
  
'Oh no! You come right back here young man and explain exactly how this could happen!'  
  
'Um well I er.'  
  
'NONE OF THAT! YOU LET YOUR SISTER BECOME PREGNANT AT THIRTEEN?'  
  
Kate dragged her son back towards the living room, Matt following hesitantly behind them.  
  
Needless to say, it took numerous cups of strong black coffee to calm the parents down enough to talk without shouting or using violent hand gestures. Not that this improved things.  
  
Nancy started crying. She could not believe that her youngest son, who she had supposedly brought up into a good, respectable home, could already be a father at his age. Yes, she did want him to grow up, be married and have children, but definitely not yet. She could not understand what she had done wrong in his upbringing, he had seemed such a sweet, normal kid. Now this. A small voice told her that at least it was with someone he had known since childhood, not just a sudden relationship. Nancy chose to ignore this in the current situation.  
  
Malcolm stared at the cream-coloured wall in front of him. He knew that he was not as close to TK as he would like because of the current situation between his ex wife and himself, but he thought he knew him well enough. ~apparently not~. Matt was supposed to be the wild one, being in a rock band and stuff. Being the fully fledged, well practiced teenager. But no. It had to be TK.  
  
Kate stood glaring at her two children fiercely. She knew that she could not really blame Tai for any of this, it was just that he always looked out for his little sister. How could she be a grandmother now? She was much too young. Perhaps Kari was always just too perfect and she took it for granted. Kate knew that the difficult teenage years would always come, but definitely not in this way. She looked across at her husband sadly, breaking her glare towards her children.  
  
David cast his eyes over his only daughter. His child, his baby girl, his little angel. How could she grow up so fast? He had done everything to protect her, everything right. Something must be wrong - he thought about the digimon sightings years ago. ~That's it, it's not her fault~. His precious could not have done this willingly, she knew the rules. Then again, TK was the kind of kid who you could just trust, so that option was out. He was lost at sea, far, far away from the island of his daughter's childhood.  
  
Matt knew what his mother was thinking, and he didn't like it. She would be blaming herself for this, whereas destiny was the only criminal here. He dared a glance at Tai, who was watching the scene with a mix of anxiety and fear.  
  
Tai thought: ~this is bad, this is very bad.~ Of course he was not expecting that they would get over the shock straight away, he only realised it all truly when his niece was born. Perhaps they should have told the parents differently, then it might not be such a shock.  
  
TK felt protective yet scared. His parents and almost parents-in-law were indeed taking this very badly. If they were even a few years older then the shock may not be as great, he remembers vividly when he found out, but then again he at least understood it. Maybe things would be better in a few days.maybe.  
  
Kari felt awful. Faith seemed to sense the tense atmosphere of the room, because she shivered in Kari's arms. Holding her child closer, she could tell from the look on her mother's face that she was in big trouble. She knew that her parents would never throw her out or anything like that, but their relationship may never be the same again.  
  
Finally, David spoke:  
  
'Nancy, Malcolm, another cup of c-coffee?'  
  
The two nodded their heads, not really taking note of the question. Then Nancy managed to choke out,  
  
'Explain.'  
  
TK and Kari told their parents exactly what happened, right up until the kiss. Then their parents were reminded by Tai what Gennai had said, indeed, the two being questioned would certainly not normally have done something like this.  
  
'I thought I felt a bit weird,' Kari added, 'it was like I couldn't control what I was doing or feeling.'  
  
Finally the parents reluctantly began to think that what their youngest had said was true, but they still had their doubts. Despite this they were slightly relieved, as they knew that all this 'Digital World stuff' was weird and bizarre, and practically anything could happen. Of course they were still angry about what happened, but now they blamed destiny more than their children after all explanations.  
  
Tai, Matt, TK and Kari sat down on the floor, Faith completely oblivious as to what was going on around her. They sat in silence drinking tea, the biscuits untouched, thinking deeply about what had happened and what was going to happen. Nancy looked at her first grandchild properly for the first time. A tiny bit of her smiled inside when she saw that, even at such a young age, the child had something distinctly like her son and, she supposed, his new girlfriend. Somehow she knew that the child was a girl, it was just a mother's instinct. She decided to break the pristine silence.  
  
'What is her name?'  
  
Everyone looked up, startled by the broken silence. The young parents glanced at each other.  
  
Kari cleared her throat gently before telling her second mother.  
  
'Faith Takaishi.'  
  
The second name surprised the older parents slightly, even so they were beginning to warm towards their granddaughter.  
  
Knowing what to do, Kari carefully stood up and walked towards Nancy. Her eyes told the question which she was asking. Sighing, the blue eyed brunette gently took the peacefully sleeping baby. Rocking her gently in her arms, she gazed down lovingly at the child, one of the most precious gifts in the world.  
  
For the next half hour, Faith was held by all of her grandparents. For the moment everyone seemed to have forgotten about the age factor, and happiness began to seep into the apartment.  
  
Even a congratulations was said, which amazed all four teens. They guessed that Gennai being there had really helped.  
  
A few hours later, when a few supplies had been bought by Kate popping out of the apartment, it began to get dark.  
  
Malcolm stood up, resting his cup on the coffee table.  
  
'I'm afraid that it is getting rather late, Matt and I had better go.'  
  
The family aura was broken for the time being with that statement, and Malcolm and Nancy looked guilty for a second because of it. Matt slapped Tai on the back, saying something about seeing him tomorrow. Then he hugged his brother for the first time in a while, after lightly hugging Kari as she had Faith in her arms again.  
  
'We'd better be going too,' Nancy added.  
  
'Why don't you stay over?' David asked politely. He was still doubtful, but he now knew that his baby (Kari) had done nothing wrong, it was not her fault, or TK's, for which he was grateful.  
  
Nancy looked towards her son, who was now playing with Faith who had awoken a short while ago.  
  
'You know I think we might,' she smiled.  
  
'Tai!' the boy looked up from the bag of crisps he was eating. 'Go get the put up bed from the cupboard and put it in your bedroom.'  
  
'But Mum!' he groaned. The glare he received shut him up. He still was not quite forgiven.  
  
That night is all peaceful now in the Kamiya household. Tai, TK and Kari are fast asleep in their bedroom, tired from the events of the day. Faith sleeps soundly in her grandparents room, while Nancy receives some good rest in the spare bedroom. What would they do now that they were in the real world? Why was Faith born? Will they be able to cope? Tonight is just the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lousy, bad, crap ending I know.  
  
Will continue!!!!!! Will!!!! I promise!  
  
VERY IMP. NOTE:  
  
This will indeed continue, despite being the end.  
  
I am planning a sequel to this, about their lives after Faith has been born, including more of the parents' reactions. It will show how TK and Kari adjust to looking after a baby, with some more surprises too..*cough*  
  
Also a prequel will be added, explaining about the Mimato and Taiora. That will be less based on TK and Kari, and more on Mimi, Matt, Sora and Tai as they develop their relationships. You have 'Mimi' to thank for this. Thank you too, for the inspiration you have given me.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this instalment of 'Unwelcome News' and I hope that you look forward to the others. You probably won't, but you know.  
  
Tell me if I should do the prequel or the sequel first, I would rather do the sequel but I can't leave the prequel forever.  
  
Please please please please please please  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
I beg you. I know it was a crap ending, so don't remind me.  
  
Please????????  
  
THANK YOU to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sniff* it's over now. My first fic that I ever wrote. Just in time for new year. Well, I wrote it before New Year.  
  
Bye! Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok well I wrote that a couple of weeks ago, but same thing. 


End file.
